Traditionally a user of an electronic device, such as a mobile telephone, can use a key pad to control the device. This can often be an inconvenient and inefficient method of operating an electronic device. The options available to a user are often arranged in a hierarchical menu structure and it may take several key presses before the user is able to select or enable their chosen function.
Many electronic devices now comprise touch sensitive displays. It would be beneficial if such displays could be used to provide an improved user interface to a user which allows a user to quickly and easily access and enable the functions available.